


Sleepytime Sex

by c0y0t3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0y0t3/pseuds/c0y0t3
Summary: Wolf gets home from work and fucks Sheepi to sleep
Kudos: 10





	Sleepytime Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a girl I'm talking to from Discord. Technically both characters are trans but I wanted to write something self indulgent and without dysphoria for once >.>

The day had been long, hard, and as much as Wolf didn't want to succumb to it, he was headed directly home where he could just collapse into bed and rest. Even the drive home took from him; Wolf was basically a dead dog standing whenever he walked in the door. "I'm back," he called out, throwing himself onto the couch. Sheepi was in the kitchen when he arrived, occupying herself with a new drawing of a country farm setting. 

"Welcome home," she chimed, setting her art aside so she could properly welcome Wolf back. She brought him a beer and a plate of the nights dinner, cheerily setting him up with a t.v. tray before she realized he probably wouldn't even last long enough to finish his meal before he was out for the night. "Aw, Wolfy! You're so tired. How was work?" she asked. Instead of giving a real response, Wolfy just rolled his eyes and sneered. 

"It was just work. 'Dig that hole, hole digger! Fill that hole, hole filler!' Same shit, different day," he grumbled, letting out a testy huff. In truth, the day had gone wrong in approximately 90% of every way it could have, but he didn't need to take it out on his Sheepi, not like that.

Instead of focusing on his day, Wolf shifted his focus to the sheep before him, marveling at the way the strap of her dress just wouldn't stay up, and how the curve of her ass and thigh while she was sitting just looked too soft and inviting not to squeeze. So he did that. Sheepi squeaked and settled herself down right into Wolf's palm so he could just pull her into his lap. 

Wolf began to place soft kisses on the bridge of Sheepi's nose and forehead that grew more and more urgent quickly. Sheepi melted into him, catching his kiss with her lips so they met heated and wet. Wolf slid his paw up her thigh and underneath her sundress to find she had nothing underneath; no bloomers, no panties, nothing. This made it easy for him to feel her hot slit, dip his fingers in there and make her squirm, and then back off again. 

"How 'bout you give me some good head?" he asked sweetly, taking the two fingers he had just dipped into Sheepi's juices. Sheepi was flushed by then, she could feel the blood pulsing in her clit. She hastily agreed to blow him anyway, sliding down out of his hand and onto her knees on the floor in front of him in record time. 

Wolf undid his belt and button, and Sheepi did the rest, yanking down his zipper and fishing his dick out of his pants and underwear. She swallowed his dick with enthusiasm, and Wolfy moaned long and low, sinking into the couch to enjoy his blowjob. Sheepi knew how to work him. She got him to almost cum, but he stopped her. 

"Lemme fuck you," he growled. Sheepi nearly creamed right then and there, but instead she held it together and slid her mouth off his dick with a soft "pop!" She clambered into his lap next, seemingly so tiny to him while all he could think with was his monster cock sinking into her soft, warm pussy. He didn't even have to take anything off to achieve that, and in moments, Wolf and Sheepi were grinding together like their lives depended on it. They kissed again as Sheepi sunk down onto Wolf's cock, both moaning both for the feeling of it and for each other. 

Sheepi loved to ride Wolf and normally he would take his time and feel her all the way and make sure she got hers- but this was a different circumstance. Sometimes you dont need to make love, you just need a cock-sleeve, Wolf reasoned. He paused for a moment to nip and kiss at the sensitive crook of Sheepi's neck before he flipped them around, throwing Sheepi onto her back on the couch. She landed exactly the way he wanted her- legs spread wide and her dress way up around her tits. He pulled her up just a bit so he could taste her pussy, but was met with disappointment. "Noooo! Fuck me again!" Sheepi pouted, wiggling her hips all over Wolf's snout. Despite her request, she wrapped her legs around Wolf's head and locked him into her pussy forever if she chose. Wolf ate and held her up while she sighed and moaned. She protested again when he detached from her, but couldn't complain as she was about to get absolutely railed again. 

Even a dead tired dog is still a dog at heart; Wolf flipped Sheepi one more time so that she was on her stomach, he then pulled her hips up; perfect position. Sheepi wasn't all the way prepared for how hard he was going to shove it in the first time. She had no trouble taking him at all, but the sudden and forceful stroke pushed a squeak out of her mouth like a toy. That nearly drove Wolf feral right then and there. He grabbed her by both hips for better control and slammed into her tight, dripping pussy like his life depended on it then. Wolf groaned, holding her hips tighter and fucking her harder the more noise she made. She was gripping him with her pussy, and that's what sent him over the edge. Without warning, Wolf slammed their hips together and came, pumping Sheepi full of hot cum. She choked up for a moment, astonished and wildly turned on by the feeling of Wolfs cum inside her for the umpteenth time, and then she came, her pussy quaking and squeezing around Wolf's still hard and spurting dick. 

When they were both done, Wolf gingerly laid down with Sheepi, moving so that they could lay together on the couch with him still inside of her. With that done and his cock somewhat satisfied even though it was still hard, Wolf couldn't stay awake much longer. After all, he was even holding his favorite animal, so it was easy to just glide right on into sleep. 

Sheepi took a moment to come back to her senses where she was cuddling with Wolf on the couch.... with a mess to clean up. She could already feel the cum starting to work its way out of her pussy, but with Wolf's soft breathing in her ear, a warm arm wrapped around her, and a hard dick still lodged to the hilt inside her, she decided to just save it for later.


End file.
